Pretend
by Janelle3399
Summary: We know she's a ditz, a klutz, and is always late. But, what if it's all just an act? And also, what if, from the very beginning, she knew that she's the Moon Princess, but pretended not to know? Read to find out. My first Fanfic. Please R&R.
1. My Dream and Ami

**A/N**: Hi! I'm Janelle and this is my first Fanfic. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**_. Not the manga, not the anime, not the characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_  
><em>Me no own, so you no sue!<br>_ (*sigh*...me no own that either...)

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>My Dream and Ami<strong>__

_It's dark. All I can see is black._

"_Serenity, my darling Serenity," said a voice from my dream. I look around, but all I can see is darkness, still. And yet, I don't need to see to know whose voice that is._

"_Mother," I called._

_Suddenly, there was a bright glow. I had to shield my eyes. And when I opened them, I could see a large room. The walls had very elaborate and sophisticated designs on them. The walls were held by pillars that stretched high. It was so high that you could barely see the ceiling. In the middle of the room stood a large rock with designs as complex as those on the walls. And in that stone shone another stone no bigger than the palm of my hand. It wasn't very large, but the power it held...oh, it was so immense that I could feel it and even hear it pulsing, as if it were alive. And, yet, it was. It was the Silver Crystal._

"_Serenity," My attention was brought to the figure standing near the left wall. At first, all I could see was an outline, but after a few moments, I could see the entire body of the figure. It was female. She was wearing a dress, a pure and simple white dress whose only design is the ribbon placed in the middle of the top of the dress, yet she looked breathtakingly beautiful. She has fair skin and blue eyes. She has a heart-shaped face and her lips were curved into a smile. Her silver hair was tied up in to buns on either side of her head, much like my own. She was a person I knew very well in the past._

_I curtsied and said, "Mother." She walked towards me and hugged me._

"_Serenity, my dear Serenity," she said. She released me from the hug and looked into my eyes. "The time has come. Beryl is close to reawakening and we need to stop her. We need the power of the senshi," she said._

_My eyes widened as I heard this. "The senshi? How am I supposed to find them?" I asked._

"_Destiny has its way of doing things. And I'm sure Pluto will help you in any way she can." I still didn't know how, but nodded nonetheless. I would find a way. I NEED to find a way._

_Other suddenly hugged me again, and I knew it was time to part._

"_I'm sorry for putting you through this, Serenity. You were not supposed to remember. You were supposed to be living a normal life, a life free of duty," she said._

_I hugged her back, reassuring her that it was fine. "It's fine, mother. This is, after all, my destiny. And this is the life I want to live."_

_Mother then released me and kissed me on the forehead. "Good bye, Serenity. I wish you all the best. I'll miss you. Until next time," she said._

"_Until next time," I echoed and closed my eyes._

When I opened them, I saw the pink ceiling of my room staring back at me. I got out of bed and dressed. Ever since I was five, I have begun to remember things of my past. And when I turned 10, I remember everything, from my birth on the moon, to the fall of the Silver Millennium. It was also during that time that my mother begun to visit me in my dreams. In those dreams, mother taught me how to use the Silver Crystal in case I needed it, but I can only use it when it is out of my body. But, how to get it OUT of my body, I don't know. It was also in my dreams that I learned to become Sailor Moon, but I don't use my powers much often, for there was no need.

"USAGI! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" yelled my mom.

"I'm up, I'm up! Geeezz! Just give me a couple more minutes!" I yelled back. Even though I was already dressed, I took some time just lounging in my room. When it was only 30 minutes before school starts, I raced down the stairs, grabbed some toast, picked up my bag, kissed my mom and dad and Shingo on cheek, and dashed off to school.

Being late, being a ditz, being a klutz, it's all pretend. I have to pretend for my life, for my friends, and for my family. If not, the Negaverse might know about me being Princess Serenity already.i know that there's only little chance of that happening, but still, you never know if there's a Nega-spy lurking about...

I ran into the classroom just before the bell rang. And speaking of Nega-spies...

"Just in time," said a certain long-haired blond...

"_Zoicite..._" I said. Although, I'm not sure if he really is a spy. After all, all of us were reborn. Oh well, better safe than sorry.

Miss Haruna then walked into the classroom and I immediately took my seat.

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student. I know we don't usually admit students in the middle of the school year, but this is a special case. Ami, please come in," said Miss Haruna.

Just then, a girl with the oddest hair colour entered. And when she did, my eyes widened. No, not because of the blue hair colour, but because I was looking straight at a complete look-alike/replica of Sailor Mercury.

"Everyone, this is Ami Mizuno. She'll be joining our class starting today. And as to why we admitted her in the middle of the school year, well, I'll let you figure that out for yourself," said Miss Haruna with a smug and proud (?) smile.

"Hello, I'm Ami Mizuno. Pleased to meet you," said Ami.

"Ami, please sit next to Zoicite," said Miss Haruna, pointing to the chair beside Zoicite.

'_Oh no...Zoicite and Ami next to each other? If she really is Sailor Mercury, then this can_not _be good...'_ I thought.

Ami went to the desk beside Zoicite and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Ami. Please take care of me," I heard her saying to Zoicite. I glanced behind me to where the two sat and saw that Zoicite was staring straight at Ami, mouth slightly open. Ami just looked at him, confused, and looked away when Miss Haruna started teaching. _'What does that look mean? Does that mean the he remembers their past on the Moon? Or does he recognize her as Sailor Mercury? And, is she _really _Sailor Mercury?'_

"Looks like Zoicite's got the hots for Ami," said Umino from my left.

"You got that right. It seems Zoicite's got it _bad_," said Naru from my right.

'_Oh you have no idea...'_ I thought as I sighed inwardly. _'Looks like Destiny and Fate's already in action...'_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Hi! Thanks for reading! Please, PLEASE review. If you do, hopefully by next week or after the monthly exams, you'll get to read an update! First reviewer and the reviewer with the funniest, cleverest, and most unique review will get to read it first via PM! So, REVIEW! (this isn't an attempt to get reviews...oh, wait! It IS! haha...anyway, please review. And I meant what I said.) Not only ONE can get the preview/to read the next chapter first, you know... ;)


	2. Confirmation

**A/N: **Hey there! As I promised, by Sunday you'll be able to read the next chapter! By the way, the girls are 16, Zoicite and Jadeite are 17 but he entered school 1 year late, so he's in the same grade as the girls, which, by the way, is 3rd year high school (Philippine education system or something like that...). Nephrite is 18 and Kunzite and Mamoru are 20.

IceQueenBarbarien: I hope I do well, too...haha...and I also love that pairing...XD...I love SenxGen pairings...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**_. Not the manga, not the anime, not the characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_  
><em>Me no own, so you no sue!<br>_(*sigh*...me no own that either...)

* * *

><p>During lunch time,Naru and I had a hard time finding an empty table. I saw that Ami was sitting alone so we asked if we could sit there. I used that opportunity to see if she really IS Sailor Mercury.<p>

"Hey, Ami, may I ask you a question?" Naru asked.

"Sure, what is it?" replied Ami.

"Is blue your natural hair colour?" asked Naru.

The only known people who have blue as their natural hair colour are Mercurians, while Neptunians have blue-green as their natural hair colour.

"Yes, it is," answered Ami._ 'Ami as Mercury-1, Ami not as Mercury-0.'_

"What's your best subject?" I asked. Mercurians are also known for being highly and almost impossibly intelligent.

"Well, not to brag, but I'm good at all subjects, but I excel in Math and Science the most," answered Ami.

"Wow! Can you tutor me?" asked Naru. I just laughed.

"Sure, I'd love to," replied Ami.

Mercurians are intelligent in all subjects, especially in Math and Science. They are also very kind and love to teach others what they know. _'Ami as Mercury-3, Ami not as Mercury-0.'_

Suddenly, Zoicite approached. "Hello, beautiful ladies. I would just like to introduce myself to our new classmate," he said. He turned to Ami. "Hello, I'm Zoicite, your seatmate. I'm sorry if I was not able to introduce myself earlier. I was captivated by your beauty that I was not able to speak." He reached out his hand and Ami shook it, blushing a bit.

'_Uh-oh...I think I know where this is leading to...'_ I can't help but think.

"Please, if you need help in anything, especially in studying, feel free to ask me. I can even tutor you, if you want," Zoicite said.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I can deal with most of the subjects here. But thanks for the offer," replied Ami, smiling innocently, unaware of the effect she had inflicted on Zoicite by rejecting his offer. Usually, when Zoicite offered his help, students would immediately accept, him being the top student in school. Zoicite frowned and walked away, no one seeing the small smile he had on his lips except for me. _'Why do I get the feeling that he knew that that's what she was going to say?'_

Ami turned to us and asked, "Does he look familiar to you? I feel like I've seen him somewhere before but I can't quite put my finger on it. The whole scene also felt like déjà vu. Why is that?"

_-Flashback—_

_I walked down the hall to the door leading to the conference room. We would meet the ambassadors of Earth today. Though, I'm embarrassed to say that, I've already seen the Earth Prince before. I've always watched him, wondered what it would be like to be there, on Earth, with him, to touch his skin, to feel his hair, and to stare into his dazzling midnight blue eyes. Perhaps today, I would be able to do those, or at least, while he is here._

_The senshi, my friends and protectors, out of their usual uniforms and are dressed in gowns of their respective colours, and me, dressed in my usual white gown with gold circles lining my waistband, entered the conference room._

_When I entered, I was awe-struck. With my mother stood on front of me five men. One was tall and had white hair that reached to his waist and gray eyes. To his left stood a brunette man with black eyes who was tall, but not taller than the white haired man. To the brunette's left was a blond with short curly hair and blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than the brunette. To his left was another blond with curly hair, though this time, he had long hair tied to one side. They were all very handsome, but only one caught my attention. To the right of the white haired man stood a very handsome raven-haired man. He was very lean and had very nice muscles. His chin was pointed and his raven hair was ruffled on top of his hair. But what were most attractive were his eyes. His midnight blue eyes shone with a light brighter than the sun itself. He was Endymion, Prince of the earth. My heart beat fast when I first looked at him. I did not need anyone to tell me that I fell for him at first (close-range) sight._

_It's a good thing I was trained to conceal any unnecessary emotions. If not, everyone in the room would have probably caught my awe-struck and emotion-filled gaze. Apparently, I wasn't the only one awe-struck. Venus, leader of the senshi, princess of Venus, and descendant of the goddess of love and beauty, was looking straight at the white haired man. Mars, princess of Mars, fire priestess, and master of the sacred flame of Mars, was looking at the blond with short hair. Jupiter, princess of Jupiter, strongest of the senshi, and head trainer of the senshi, was looking at the brunette man. And lastly, Mercury, princess of Mercury, battle tactician of the senshi, and smartest person in Mercury, was looking at the blond with long hair._

_Mother suddenly turned to us and smiled. "Generals, Prince, may I introduce to you the senshi," Mother said. She walked to wards us and stood next to Venus. "This is Venus, leader of the senshi. This is Mars," she walked and stood next to Mars. "She is a fire priestess," she continued. She then stood next to Jupiter. "This is Jupiter, head trainer of the senshi." She then stood next to Mercury. "This is Mercury, battle tactician of the senshi." Mother stood next to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "And this is my lovely daughter, Serenity, princess of the Moon." She stood in front of the Generals. "And these are Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite." She pointed to the white haired man, the brunette, the blond, and the one with the ponytail, respectively. "And this handsome young man," she pointed to the Earth prince, "is Endymion, Prince of the Earth." Like she needed to tell me that..._

_The generals walked toward us and we all shook hands. Faintly, I heard the man named Zoicite say to Mercury, "Hello, Lady Mercury. I'm pleased to meet you. Please, if you have any questions regarding Earth, feel free to ask me. I'd be happy to answer all of your questions."_

_Mercury replied, saying, "Oh, no, it's fine. I know quite a lot about Earth and its culture. But, thanks for the offer." Mercury smiled kindly._

_-End of Flashback—_

'_DINGDINGDINGDINGDING! And Ami as Mercury wins!'_ Now I know the identity of one of the senshi. All I need to do now is awaken her.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><em>AN:_ _Hi, again! Thanks for reading! Please, PLEASE review. If you do, hopefully by next week or after two weeks, you'll get to read an update! First reviewer and the reviewer with the funniest, cleverest, and most unique review will get to read a sneak-peak via PM! So, REVIEW! (this isn't an attempt to get reviews...oh, wait! It IS! haha...anyway, please review. And I meant what I said.) Not only ONE can get the to read the sneak-peak for the next chapter, you know... ;) and feel free to make any suggestions...it helps me write. I'm not sure if I can add them in this story, but it _will_ help me write. So, again, REVIEW! :))


	3. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Look, I know I haven't updated in a REAAAAALLLLLYYYY long time, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that...well...*sighs*I'm sorry. I have no excuse. BUT, to make up for it, this chapter is longer than the others (I think). Anyway, again, I'm really sorry. And Happy New Year! I didn't give anyone a special preview of the chapter because I think that all of you have been waiting long enough for this update. And, I'm also sorry to those anonymous reviewers if I'm not able to reply to your reviews. Anyway, to make it short, I'm just really, really, really, really sorry. So, on with the update!

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**_. Not the manga, not the anime, not the characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_  
><em>Me no own, so you no sue!<br>_(*sigh*...me no own that either...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask<strong>_

I was walking down the street to my house. _'So, Ami is Sailor Mercury, huh?'_ I thought. _'Now, I just need to find a way to awaken her.'_ I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the person down the block, hadn't she screamed a scream that could cause an avalanche from Mt. Everest.

Anyway, I turned to look at the direction of the voice. A youma was attacking! It was attacking Naru's mother's jewellery store! I wanted to run there and help, but I realized that I couldn't do anything to stop it. If I reveal my true form now, that would just put my family and friends in danger. If I transform into Sailor Moon, I might be able to do something, but I haven't mastered my powers yet, at least, without some sort of help. And in this form, I am useless without the crystal. What should I do?

Then, I heard another scream, this one more familiar. It was Naru! I can't just do nothing when my friends are in danger! I was about to run over there and do whatever I can when a great force hit me. It wasn't painful. In fact, it was nice and warm. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I looked up and met the eyes of my Mother, Queen Selenity who was standing in front of her throne in the throne room of the Moon Palace.

I approached her and curtsied. "Mother," I said. "Why have you brought me here?"

"You were about to reveal your true form to defeat the youma," my Mother said.

"Because my friend was in danger! And the more I stay here, the more pain the youma will inflict on her!" I shouted, panicking.

"Do not panic, my daughter. A minute here will seem only like a second earth, thanks to the power that I managed to save throughout the years." Mother smile a somewhat triumphant grin, but she managed to make it look graceful. That made me feel better.

"Why have you brought me here, Mother?" I asked again.

"To give you this," she replied. She pulled out something from her subspace pocket. It looked like a brooch. When I stepped closer and got a better look, I recognized it almost immediately.

"The transformation brooch!" I shouted.

"That's right. With this, you will be able to transform into the legendary soldier,"

"Sailor Moon," we said at the same time. She took my hand and put the brooch in my palm. I withdrew my hand and just looked at it. Then I remembered something. "But, Mother, I could already transform into Sailor Moon."

"Yes, but this will help you control your powers without any help. Now go, my daughter, and save your friend," my Mother said after a while. I clutched the locket and said with determination, "Yes!"

"Good bye, daughter. I won't be able to train you now, but I'll see you tonight to train you as Sailor Moon. For the meantime, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Hai. Goodbye, okaa-sama." I smiled at my mother and closed my eyes. Again, I felt that strong force. When I opened my eyes, I was once again in the street.

I ran to an alley way, closed my eyes, and gripped the brooch tighter. _'What words do I use to transform? I forgot to ask mother!'_ I thought. I began to panic when I heard another fear-filled scream.

'_What do I do?'_ I thought desperately. Then, I remembered something.

-Flashback—

"Remember, Serenity. We Lunarian royals get our power from the moon. No matter how deteriorated or destroyed it gets, no matter how many times you were reincarnated, no matter what time or place as long as you remain a royal Lunarian, and as long as the moon shines brightly in the sky, it will give you the power you need. When you are in trouble, always count on the moon to give you power. Call to it, and it will respond," said my Mother.

"Hai, okaa-sama. I shall remember that," I replied.

-End of Flashback—

'_Here goes nothing!_' I thought. Once my mind was set, I held the brooch up in the air, and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

'_Please, please let this work,_' was my last thought before I was consumed by warmness. I could see colours swirling around me, engulfing me in light. I could feel power running through my veins. When I opened my eyes, I felt as though I could do most anything!

I quickly ran in front of Osa-P where the youma was. The store looked like a tornado ran passed by it. The youma drained the energy from almost all of the people in the store except for Naru. She was backing into a corner as far from the youma as possible. She looked so afraid. I made my entrance just before Naru was completely trapped in a corner.

"Hey! Leave the girl alone!" I shouted.

The youma turned to me. "Oh? And who might you be?" it spoke, its voice leaking with venom.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I will not forgive you for using beautiful jewellery for your evil deeds! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" I said.

The youma just smiled evilly, showing its pointy teeth, and said in a raspy voice, "Great, another victim to drain some energy from." It then laughed evilly and it gave me goose bumps. This youma was not a pretty one.

It was now running towards me, ready to attack with its sharp nails—claws?—pointed straight at me. Its hands were just about an inch from my face when I grabbed her arm twisted it. I sidestepped and was now facing her back, and so was her arm. It shrieked in pain. I got my tiara and spun it in my hand. Slowly, the speed of its spin was increasing and after a few seconds, all you could see in my hand was a spinning golden disk. I was about to dust it when I heard the door burst open and whoever entered yelled in surprise—or probably horror—at what she saw (you could tell from the shriek that she's a she).

"Mum!" I heard Naru yell. I turned to look and saw Mrs. Osaka looking around her shop in horror. Naru ran quickly to her and they both ran out of the shop. I closed my eyes and with a little of my power, I willed the people who are unconscious inside the shop to be transported to their own homes. Now, it's just me and the youma.

Before I could open my eyes, the youma used its foot and kicked me. I let go of its hand and staggered backwards because of the pain. My tiara flew out of my hand because of the impact. I had left my guard down. The youma advanced towards me, its hand in the air, ready to claw me. I'm really scared right now, but I tried not to show it. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the impact as it got read to attack. But, it never came. All I heard was a "_whoosh_", like the sound of something flying through the air. When I opened my eyes, I saw a bright red rose. The rose was pinning the youma to that very spot.

"Sailor Moon", I heard someone call me. I looked up and from the window, I saw a masked man in a tuxedo. Suddenly, my head hurt. It feels like my brain is trying to...remember something. I don't know what. I mean, I know I have my memories from the Silver Millennium back, right?

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen. Now go and defeat that monster before it escapes," he said. I wanted to ask him more questions but I just did as was told. I quickly found my tiara in one corner of the room and grabbed it. I spun it until it looked like a spinning golden disk. I yelled, "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" and I threw it to the youma, thankfully killing it. As the youma was turning to dust, the energy it gathered flew outside and went back to their owners. I grabbed my tiara from the pile of dust and put it back on my head. With a triumphant grin I said, "Moon dusted!"

Then, I heard clapping. I suddenly remembered that, that Tuxedo Kamen guy was still there. I looked behind me and saw that he was no longer on the window. He was now standing right in front me. "Good job, Sailor Moon," said he.

"Who exactly _are_ you?" I asked again.

"I told you, I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

"What's your _real_ name?"

"What's _your_ real name?"

"Touché."

"Well, it seems that what I was looking for is not here, so, I best be leaving."

He was turning around to leave when I said, "WAIT!"

He turned around and looked at me and said, "Yes?"

"What is your purpose for coming here? What do you know about what's happening? And what are you looking for?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid all that must remain a secret for now. Goodbye, Sailor Moon."

I was about to protest and tell him to wait again when he just jumped up on the window, and left. I was left there standing. '_Who was he? And why do I feel some sort of...__connection__ with him? My brain...seems like it's still trying to remember something, something from my past. __But what__?_' I sighed and decided that I would just have to think about that later. I could hear the sirens of police cars coming this way, which means I have only about 10 minutes to fix this place up. I closed my eyes and stretched out my arms, and began to chant a spell I was taught and knew once, a long time ago, in the lost language of the moon.

_"O Pluto, Guardian Planet tou chrónou_  
><em>I̱ youma pou í̱rthe ékane éna friktó énkli̱ma<em>  
><em>Tó̱ra , sas ero̱tó̱ :̱<em>  
><em>Akoúste ti̱ fo̱ní̱ mou , apoteleí apánti̱si̱ sto aíti̱ma mou<em>  
><em>Kánte af̱tó to méros akrivó̱s ópo̱s prin<em>  
><em>Gia to chronikó diásti̱ma prin apó ti̱n youma í̱rthan kai prospáthi̱san na katastrépsoun .<em>  
><em>Af̱tó , sas zi̱tó̱ , o̱s Serenity prinkípissa , kóri̱ ti̱s vasílissas Selenity . Eímai o diádochos tou thrónou ti̱s selí̱ni̱s . Eímai kli̱ronómos tou Ginzuishou . Kai eímai kli̱ronómos tou Silver chilietías !"<em>

I opened my eyes as I feel my power gushing through my fingers. I watched as streaks of a bright, white light run wild and engulf everything in its path, leaving everything perfectly the way it was before the youma appeared. Once I was done, I turned to leave and was shocked by what—or rather, who—I. Standing before me was a girl about an inch shorter from me with blue-black hair, wearing the exact same uniform I was, only in white and blue. Standing before me was...

"_Sailor Mercury_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**The "Lunarian Language" above roughly translates to:

O Pluto, Guardian Planet of time  
>The youma that came did a horrible crime<br>Now, I ask you:  
>Hear my voice, answer my call<br>Make this place just like before  
>To the time before that youma came and sought to destroy.<br>This, I ask you, as Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity. I am the heir to the throne of the moon. I am heir to the Ginzuishou. And I am heir to the Silver Millennium!

If you try to google translate it, I'm telling you right now you won't be able to. It's Greek, but not in symbols. It's how you pronounce it.

Anyway, to those who liked our facebook fanpage (link located in my profile), THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH! We won best "fun" page, as in "u" so, thanks! And...

I WON BEST SUPPORTING ACTRESS! :DDDDDDDDDD It's a REALLY big deal because of all other students from 7th-10th grades who participated in the contest! :DDDDDDDD

And, again, the usual, leave a review! If you're the first to review for this chapter and/or leave a funny review, I'll let you have a sneak peek of the next chapter a few hours before I post it. And don't worry, my new year's resolution is to update more frequently. :D so, review!


End file.
